bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lancin Seikaze/A Traveler from another dimension: Chapter 5
Chapter 5th: A Cave of Mystery. Artifacts! "Location, The Blood Forests" From the foot of Mt. Wistorea they walk to the blood colored forest in front of them to get to the beaches of Morgan and sail out to Randall. The forest had an eery atmosphere that creeped the two as they enter. Blood red leaves and rocks are all over the place like a bloodbath just happened here. "Windsoul: What is with this place? We better get out of here as soon as we can!" "Lancin: How Unique.... Oh! Look. What is that?" Lancin saw an entrance of a cave while walking down the forest. He wanted to enter it but Windsoul had doubts about that. "Lancin: That cave gives off a mysterious presence... Lets check it!" "Windsoul: *Sigh* Oh well, as long as we stay together.." And with that, Lancin did not know that Windsoul was afraid of dark and creepy places such as... Caves. As they step in Lancin saw a paper on a wall that seemed to be from another traveler who was here before. The paper said "Konsāto Cave" A strange cave indeed. It gives off a strong presence. Further in they could sense a powerful aura in the air as if something strong is waiting for them there. Lancin and Windsoul had a bad feeling about it but they still continued while concealing their presence completely with magic despite that. The Light that they are using is coming from Lancin's rune magic that shines from his hand so they could see where they were going. After some time of walking they found a Pedestal......... With nothing on it but Lancin seemed to sense a trace of power in it and Windsoul cannot. Maybe it was just his imagination, who knows? "Lancin: This.... Pedestal contained something very..... Powerful..." "Windsoul: I don't know what you are talking about. I don't feel anything." "Lancin: Nevermind.. Lets just get out of here before something bad happens." Lancin wanted to find out what that was... And they heard voices getting farther away on their back. Someone already got the artifacts before them and they were still there! Windsoul and Lancin planned to run after the voices but they heard a roar behind them and a portal whirring. A Large blue two horned beasts that sparks appeared before them from a portal. Lancin and Windsoul was surprised as it charged at them. They sidestepped and dodged the charge. The beast destroyed the cave wall it hit instantly and crumbled. With that Lancin and Windsoul knew they are going to have a hard time getting out of this cave with this beast blocking them. They prepared and entered their combat stances as the beast begins to charge again. "Lancin: One fight after another huh?" "Windsoul: Looks like someone doesnt want us going back to our world!" Lancin charged Rune magic into his hands and ran to the beast with Windsoul supporting him at his back but the beast knocked them aside with just one blow from its horns that crackled with thunder. The Impact left them staggering and struggling to stand. "Windsoul: This is impossible.... We're not gonna get out of this cave! This beast is too strong!" "Lancin: (Cough) Stay with me! We arent gonna die here!" The beast readied to charge again and Lancin though of a plan. Windsoul knew this and agreed with Lancin. The beast charged through again and both of them sidestepped again. This time they bounced of the walls and hit the beast with charged Rune and Wind magic from their hands. The beast was hurt but still is full of power. It stood and readied again. They did the plan for 10 times more until they were nearly worn out from trying. There was no more chance, the beast is still standing even after that. Unable to move faster they were hit again by the beast's thundering horns knocked again aside. "Windsoul: There.... Is no m-more... Way..." "Lancin: There's gotta be one! Don't give up!" They were losing hope, are they gonna die here? No. Lancin did not want that. He then found one last way to end the beast's power. A large risk that could kill him or save them. "Lancin: Windsoul.... Im gonna do this, its our last chance." "Windsoul: No other choice.... Lets do it. Ill support you again." The beast charged again but this time Windsoul cast a barrier on Lancin and Lancin charged his hands with his magic. Lancin cought the charging beast's horns and held it very strong while trying not to get knocked back by the force of the beast, the thunder and force was little by little hurting Lancin and Windsoul by the shock. "Lancin: YAAAAH!!!!" "Windsoul: Do It LANCIN!!" The charged magic from Lancin's hands burst out so strong that the impact shook the whole cave till outside and destroyed the Behemoth's horns finally weakening it. Windsoul ended the beast by piercing it through with a summoned Wind Projectile. The fight ended with them having heavy injuries and a victory. They got out of the cave and headed out of the forest camping outside. Too tired and heavily injured they passed out in the middle of the night. The Fight took that long. "Location, Breeze Beach" Windsoul and Lancin woke up in a hut near the beaches, they were being treated by a woman with a staff. She said she is a monk and that she found them near the forest while taking a walk. The two asked the woman for a boat and the woman pointed a boat suitable enough for sailing in the shores. The two thanked her and exited the hut and headed for the boat. "Lancin: Im glad we are alive... We nearly died." "Windsoul: Whoever sent that Behemoth wanted us dead. But who would do that?" They then used the boat and sailed toward Randall, the Imperial Capital to find more answers about their goals. Many things still await them. But who really sent that monster?..... "A Traveler from another Dimension: Chapter 5th END" (Wanna know more about Lancin and his world? Go to my profile or talk to me!) (Want to contribute to the story or just get included? Talk to on chat or message me in my message wall!) Released Chapters: PROLOGUE: Lancin the Magus of Myria Chapter 1: From Zero to Progress Chapter 2: Overrun by Gods. Grand Gaia. Chapter 3: A Place to Rest, A Place to Start. Explore! Chapter 4th: An Unexplored Tower. Teleport! Category:Blog posts